Becoming Us
by SweetestCaroline
Summary: Now, you wouldn't know it by looking at them, but Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were not only two very hot Jews (okay you knew that by looking at them)- and they're getting married, while in High school. Best friends becoming husband and wife while dealing with the opinion of others, always a good time. Well, at least Nana Connie and Puck's Ma are happy, right? Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

_The plot/basic concept isn't 100% mine, but I am making the story my own and it will not be a copy of the others. Pretty much AU but follows canon timeline._

 _For the sake of this FF Rachel has a mother and a father._

 _**All words with a star near them will be explained at the bottom '_

 _AN: So everyone knows, JEWS DON'T HAVE ARRANGED MARRIAGES. (coming from an Orthodox Jew.) This is for the sake of the Fic._

 _Property rights to Glee and Ryan Murphy_

'Oy Vey'

Now, you wouldn't know it by looking at them, but Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were not only two very hot Jews (okay you knew that by looking at them) but they were also very religious Jews. They held a high pride in their religion and the culture they grew up in. Neither outwardly displayed such a religious affiliation but in their soul, at home, and with each other they did.

What does this all mean? This means that at the tender age of 18, at Lima's very own Orthodox Jewish temple, Rachel Berry married Noah Puckerman.

As many wondered, how could that be? Didn't the two supposedly hate each other? How were they even religious? How did no one, not even the New Directions know? They would all come to find out, that they knew a lot less about the couple than they had ever assumed.

* * *

Waking up early Friday morning, Rachel sat up and stretched, saying her morning prayer as she did, "*Modei Ani …" and the rest continued in the native tongue of *Hebrew. She got up and changed to workout clothes, getting on her elliptical and doing a very rigorous thirty minute workout in stride to her "Inspiration" playlist [ie: the playlist Noah compiled for her].

After she completed the workout and got showered and changed for the day she headed downstairs to eat some breakfast and to get some *Challah made, or at least started, so it would be ready for the *Sabbath that night.

Hearing some humming, Rachel looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled as her mother walked in,

"Good morning, Mommy. Did you have a good sleep?" The girl asked,

"Thank G-d, *bubah I did. Now, what's going on here?" Her mother asked with a little laugh as she looked around the kitchen seeing it was not nearly as pristine as it was left the night before.

"Oh! Well, I just wanted to get the Challah prepared so you had a little less to do." The small girl shrugged with a smiled, jumping up when the doorbell rang.

Running to answer the door Rachel lit up when she saw it was her long time best friend/enemy/soon-to-be-husband, "Good Morning Noah, I trust you had a peaceful evening." Puck chuckled and nodded his head, stepping in when the vivacious girl allowed,

"Morning Rae, morning Mrs. B." Puck called to Penina Berry as she walked by, bring coffee to her husband upstairs.

As they went into the kitchen he made himself at home as he always did and Rachel went to make him a cup of coffee,

"So.. last night Ma and I talked with Nana Connie…" he drawled out and he could hear Rachel take a deep breath,

"O-oh? And, what did they have to say?"

Esther Puckerman and her mother Connie had been the main forces, along with Penina and Judah Berry to bring their children together, but since the announcement of the intended marriage the Berry's had taken a step back and let the the Puckermans spearhead their wedding plans.

The pair moved to sit down at the kitchen table with their coffees. Puck took this time to look at the woman he was going to marry- she was beautiful. Her long brown hair fell in large curls, framing her tanned face. The features on her face were distinctly her and the nose (that he adored) which held the pride of their heritage. The dress she was wearing was a cream colored mid thigh length sundress. She had on these converse he'd gotten her last *Chanukkah, very little makeup, and overall she looked perfect in his eyes. He couldn't remember why he'd ever been an ass to her. They always put on this weird front where he acted like a jerk to her at school, threw slushies, and played the field a bit too much and threw their relationship to the side. He was never the same person at home as he was there. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee,

Rachel looked over Noah; muscular physique, chiseled jaw, eyes that could write a whole story if he'd let. He was in skinny jeans and a tee, simple, but on him it looked beyond incredible. He was so much more than looks though, he had one of the kindest hearts, and she'd forgiven him for all he'd had to put her through. Yes, had to. She knew that Noah, her Noah who'd been with her since the tender age of two had never truly wanted to do everything that he had, but he'd felt no option. In fact, Rachel was the one who'd allowed the slushies, because he wouldn't have gone through with it otherwise. Each night he'd return back to the Berry home and apologise profusely for the actions of the day, and Rachel accepted without fail.

So, here they sat, looking at each other before Puck spoke up,

"Nana is calling the wedding for five months from now. Her health is shit, Rae. Each day she gets up I thank G-d, cause it's a miracle." he ran his hand threw his 'hawk and closed his eyes, " 's'all fucked up, babe." He groaned.

Being the reasonable person she was, Rachel reached over the table, taking his hand and making him look at her, "We were going to get married anyways. Sure, it's expedited, but I'm ready...if you are." She looked up at him with a shy smile.

Yeah, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

 _Modei Ani (Moe-Day Ah-knee): Ritual Jewish prayer said in the morning to thank G-d for being awakened_

 _Hebrew: Ancient Jewish language_

 _Challah: traditional braided bread_

 _Sabbath: From sundown on Friday until past sundown on Saturday. The day of rest._

 _Bubah (Boo-bah): Sweetheart, love, a term of affection_

 _Chanukkah: Festival of lights._

 _AN/ Thanks for reading the first Chapter! Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

'The Einykl'

 ** _Property rights to Glee and Ryan Murphy_**

Rachel POV

After speaking that morning with Noah, we both decided that now was the best time to ease everybody into things. Five months would fly by, and I really didn't want a large group of people protesting my wedding, regardless of the apropos celebrity style drama it would undoubtedly provide. There were still a lot of concerns facing me, even if this was supposedly the best course of action,

"So how are we going to do this? I'm not so certain there won't be yelling by _certain_ people and their judgemental glares are enough to melt flesh! Trust me, I know." Maybe I was being a tad dramatic, but you would be too if you were about to tell a group of your closest friends that you're marrying the school's hottest catch and biggest badass.

"Babe, chill. First off, who cares what they think? Second, I'm not gonna leave you to do this on your own, so whatever shit they want to throw at us, let'um, cause it'll just give me more fuel to kick their asses."

Ahh the romantic side of Noah, I grinned and rolled my eyes,

"Thank you, Noah. While I appreciate the sentiment, I think we should just stick with telling them. No kicking ass, no yelling back. We tell them and either they accept us or they lose me as their lead singer."

Maybe I was too confident in my abilities, but show me the lie. They couldn't find someone as talented as myself if they went through the entirety of McKinley.

And just like that Noah and I pulled up in his truck to the large school, giving his hand a squeeze I smiled and grabbed my bag before hopping out.

It's humorous that just by arriving in the same car we managed to get stares. Whatever, that was their issue because as far as I'm concerned, Noah could just be a kind person taking a fellow Jew to school. Everyone already knows how connected our families are due to that.

To keep up appearances we went our separate ways. I knew I would see him by Glee, but still, to not even say 'Goodbye' felt odd to me. Thank G-d it wouldn't continue for much longer.

My first class of the day was AP PoliSci and it went by in much of a haze. My brain seemingly was somewhere else and I couldn't manage to regain focus. I was thinking about the wedding and the smile Nana Connie had dawned when we told her our approval on the match, " * _Oy mein eynikl! Such nachus!_ " The smile had made it all worth it..

"Miss Berry, please answer the question"

I was shaken from my daze by the male teachers voice, "*Vos .. eh der bukh zogn .. I mean" I blushed and looked down, "What I meant to say was; what the book says, or well I suppose it's trying to say is that we, as a whole, need to look at our impact. Our impact isn't just on some local scale, but if we start by looking at it as such, then we can see how it spans. People talk about a carbon footprint, but never about a social one."

The teacher seemed pleased by my answer and I released a breath I had no idea I was holding. Yiddish 1, Rachel Berry 0.

The rest of the day seemed to pass with relative speed and I couldn't have been happier. I really just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with Noah, maybe catch up on some television. Little did I know that Glee was going to provide me with something very interesting.

I walked in not expecting much, basically to be ignored as usual, and it didn't fail. Accept, I made the mistake of sitting by Noah and not Finn. Now, you may wonder why this is such a big deal, let's just say.. status quo.

"Manhands, what do you think you're doing? This is my seat, has been since I was getting it on with Puckerman." Santana smirked at my reaction.

I tensed and knew Noah felt it because he threw his arm over the back of my chair and relaxed back, tipping his chair on it's hind legs, "Can it, Lopez. Berry is chilling here today, no need to get your spankies in a twist." That should have been enough to make her huff off, right? Wrong.

"What the fuck? Since when do you stand up for RuPaul?"

"It's true, Puck. Why are you defending Rachel? And Rach, why aren't you sitting by me?" Finn batted his puppy dog eyelashes and I had to roll my eyes,

"I don't understand why the location I've chosen to sit upsets you so much." But then Kurt piped in, "Honey, that's not what upsets me, it's your outfit that does."

He and Mercedes highfived and cackled. That's when Noah stood up and muttered, "Fuck it." Grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front of the room he spoke in a commanding voice,

"Shut up, all of you. Ber- Rach," He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand before looking up to shoot a glare at everyone else, " and I have an announcement."

"How far along is she?" Quinn asked and my eyes widened,

"No, oh no no, nothing like that." I shook my head and smoothed my dress with my free hand while Noah continued,

"She's not knocked up, yet." he chuckled and I nudged his hip, "Rach and I are getting hitched." He beamed proudly and that's when...well let's just say there was a lot of Spanish [Santana hated the idea and said I stole her man], Yiddish [Noah was defending our honor], and Chinese yelling [thank you to Mike and Tina for being supportive], and Finn kicking a chair,

"You asshole, stealing the only girl I'll ever really love!" Welp, that ended in Quinn smacking him upside the head, calling him an indecisive prick, and dumping him- making a very lovely storm out, with Finn trailing behind her, I do say so myself.

So, in essence, it was madness. Then Sam, who I was so grateful for, brought in the logic that made everyone silent, "Why are you two getting married? I thought you hated each other."

Nodding, I tucked some hair behind my ear, smiling as Noah made Santana sit down and everyone else followed suit, "I mean, I suppose I should be proud that you thought that, because we tried really hard to convey that we had no interest in each other.

You see, Noah and I come from very religious families, where matches are made when determining marriage. We've known since I was 12 and he was 13. But our families set up us getting married a long while back. If we felt it wasn't good for us, we could say no. But Noah is my best friend. He has been since we attended the Chabad preschool and day school."

I walked up and took his hand in mine, looking over all the confused faces,

"I see there's a lot of questions, class is up but we want to answer them. Why don't you guys come by my house this evening and we can have dinner and hang out."

"Rae's got a sick PS4 setup with a boatload of games. It'll be chill."

With Noah's encouragement they all agreed and I couldn't have been happier.

Everyone went home and Noah and I were the last to leave, walking hand in hand to his car,

"Well that went better than I thought." He said with a smirk and I hummed in response, "I suppose. At least there was no bloodshed." We both laughed and got into the car, Noah closing my door before going to the driver's seat.

As we were on our way home I couldn't help but feel relief wash over me. Now, there was one less group of people we had to hide from and I was ecstatic to finally be able to be free. Seeing as how Noah was singing along to the radio, I had to assume he felt the same so I joined in on the singing and we sang all the way home.

* _Oy mein eynikl! Such nachus: Oh my grandson! Such pride!_

 _*Vos .. eh der bukh zogn: What.. uh the book says_

 _Thanks for reading! Thoughts, corrections, when put nicely they're always welcome. Chapter three should be up soon! (G-d willing :) )_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I would like to warn in advance that this chapter will have a lot of Jewish references and I apologize for any confusion that may cause readers. Though, I do not apologize for the Jewish content or how neat I believe it to be ;)_

 _Have fun, read it up!_

 **Property rights to Glee and Ryan** Murphy

'Dos is Mishegas'

Puck's POV

"Mommy! Do you know where the *milchig pan i- Oh, never mind. Noah found it."

Rachel laughed and took the pan, smiling as I playfully teased her,

"Right in front of you babe, literally where all the other milchig pots and pans are." I looked around and took note of all the food my girl had laid out, I'm pretty sure she was planning on making a damn feast,

"Do you have the rest of what you need to make the pizza?" I asked her, halfway being sarcastic and halfway caring. I'd do anything for that batshit crazy girl, if that meant running out to buy up the whole market we went to, I'd do it.

"No. I think I have everything, but thank you Noah. Can you check though and see what time *licht benching is tonight? I get that people are coming over, but Shabbos is still coming in and we have to get to *shul. They're announcing our engagement there tonight!"

She looked so fucking excited that I couldn't help have a dopey Finn like smile appear on my face (but still 100% totally badass, still.)

"Does that mean…?"

Rachel nodded and hummed, damn it that meant I had do to it,

"You need to go iron your black suit and white shirt. The hat is in the box a top of your closet. Steam it lightly since you haven't worn it since *zeidy's *leviya."

I just had to groan and sport a pout,

"I don't want to. It's so stuffy, plus I'm not like the other guys who wear that." It was true, sure my soon to be father in law wore that, but he also did that every day like the other dudes there did, he was a religious *Lubavitcher. He also prayed three times a day with the *minyan. Can't help it that I'm a hell of a lot more modern than him and my zeidy were.

"FIne, I'll do it, but in protest." I grumbled going around and kissing her forehead.

Walking over to the table to let her figure out the pizza, I checked the times for her to light the *Shabbat candles, it was almost May so it would for sure be a bit later.

"Rae, it says it's coming in at 8:02" That at least provided us all with some time to hang out before we needed to go since everyone was set to come over at 5:00.

I let Rachel know I was going to get my suit ready for tonight and that I'd see her later, she was so caught up in making the food that she just nodded and muttered a quick 'bye' which made me laugh.

Shaking my head I went out to my car and headed home going through my list; Set up candles for Ma, Nana, and Raizy, iron my suit, take a shower, get suit to Rachel's house in one piece, maintain my mancards through tonight's events.

And I did just that. I got home and polished the candlesticks and adorned them with the candles, I got out the stupid suit and hat, trading my plain black *kippah for one that had a more formal rim around it. After I showered, I got dressed, leaving my *tzitzit out and putting on the hat, I looked in the mirror and shrugged, not as badass as normal, still hot, just not as badass. I looked like a regular religious man now. I couldn't wait to see Rachel's reaction.

As I was leaving I saw my mom and Raizy, I ran to give them both kisses on the cheek, "By Ma, later Raiz, I'll see you both at shul."

"Bye bubale, see you at shul. Leave your car by the Berry's for shabbos, okay? We don't need you rushing back to make it in time." Ah, the good Jewish mother, always making sure I do well.

"Later bro, see yah." Raizy waved at I ran out.

When I got the Berry's I knocked and opened the door, going in since I knew everyone was probably busy in their preparations,

"Rach?" I called out.

It was quiet but then I heard a huff and bickering in Yiddish that was so fast I could hardly process, what I did get was the,

"*Dos is mishegas!" And stomping from Rachel,

"What's wrong babe?" I asked as she pounded down the stairs/

"What's wrong?! What is WRONG?!"

I held held up my hands in defense and she crossed her arms, looking down at her tight clad feet,

"What's wrong is this dress they're shoving me in. I mean look at it! It's downright hideous."

I took a moment to look her over, of course she never looked ugly to me. The dress wasn't what I was used to seeing her in, it was very plain. Nothing so special. It went to her mid calf and was black with a white belt, they'd put her hair back in a braid, and she had on the necklace I got her when I asked her to marry me.

"Baby, you look fine. How about you find something you feel more comfortable in though. I know none of it is your ideal- "

"You've got that right, I feel like I'm choking" She said as she tugged a little at the neckline that came up high.

I smiled empathetically at her and sent her back upstairs. I knew that Nana Connie wouldn't love that she wasn't wearing the perfect *tznius outfit she had hoped for, but she'd be happier knowing that Rachel felt at ease.

Taking off my hat, I sat down and rubbed my hands over my face. If this was just the announcement, I didn't want to know how insane the wedding would be.

I literally had two minutes to breathe before the doorbell rang. Luckily for me Judah had been passing by and got it,

"Hey Mr. B" I waved to him and he nodded a quick, "Hello, son." Before heading off.

Coming into the living room was Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. Now, the girls looked just straight up confused at my outfit, Kurt looked like he was going to explode, and Mike, well he laughed his ass off,

"Shut it, Chang. I could still kick your ass." I grumbled and he just kept on laughing, that is until Tina told him to cool it. He was so whipped. (So was I, but that's completely different.)

"I um.. I must ask you, Puck… what is this get up?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, looking me over.

Taking a deep breath I rubbed the back of my neck, "This is the outfit most Orthodox guys wear, particularly on the Sabbath, the day of rest, when the go to pray."

Kurt just nodded, "I see. Well, it's certainly interesting." He hummed and Mercedes just rolled her eyes,

"White boy, it's more than interesting, it's straight up the Matrix. Puck, in a suit, getting married.. **to Rachel.** "

Speaking of whom walked in at that exact moment, looking a shit ton happier than she had,

"What about me?" She asked with a bright smile, coming to sit next to me.

"Wow, Rae, you look great!" Tina said excitedly and I had to agree. My girl looked good.

She stood up and let Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes fawn over the light grey dress that covered exactly what it needed to in order to fit the modesty standard, but it wasn't too much. It flowed and went longer on one side then the other, and her hair was in a low messy bun. A complete angel in my eyes.

"Dude, PS4?" I looked around the girls and asked Mike, he nodded and agreed,

"PS4."

We got up and I kissed Rachel's cheek, whispering in her ear,

"You look amazing. I can't wait until we're married and I can actually kiss you."

She blushed and I felt accomplished.

Just then Sam, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all entered.

" 'Sup man?" I said giving the guys a handshake as the girls went off to the other room.

Of course, I couldn't escape the moronic statements of Sam and Finn,

"Nice get'up, Pretty Boy."

"Should I call you Mr. Rachel Berry?"

Respectively. I just gave a humorless laugh and smacked them both on the back a little too hard, leading them down to the media room where the video game set up was.

A few moments later the girls along with Kurt came downstairs and sat on the couch with us guys. Rach curled into my side and everyone kinda just stared at us. I don't really blame 'um, but still.

"What?" I asked, putting an arm around Rach, cause I was protective of this wonderful woman.

Mercedes spoke up, choosing her words carefully, "It's just, all new to us. Seeing you two go from nothing to this."

Quinn nodded, "I knew your mother hated me because I wasn't Jewish, but I suppose I never understood just how important that factor happened to be."

Rachel laughed and we both nodded.

"I know this will talked some time to get used to, and we appreciate your patience as well as your understanding and support. This is...well this about me a Noah. And I love you all and truly want your support."

Could my future wife talk or what? I smirked proudly and nodded,

"What she said, basically."

Finally, it was Finn who spoke up and said the question everyone had been pondering, I had to give the guy some credit for that,

"So, what does this all mean? Like, you two getting married. So young too. How did it happen? I just...you two are friends, I'm so confused." he sighed and Quinn pat his shoulder,

"I think what Finn is trying to ask is, will you tell us the story of how you two came to be? How everything works? This is just fascinating." She smiled genuinely and I looked to Rachel who had that look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get the pizza. She'll start it out."

I ran upstairs to get the pizza that had been cooking, hearing Rach start in on it all.

"Well, Noah and I met when he was three and I was two. We went to the Chabad of Lima. Most people don't know, but my parents are religious. My father became religious when he was younger and married my mother who grew up as such. Noah's mother was raised religious and so was his father, but really it was Nana Connie who made the largest impression with it.

We became close, our families connected, and we spent a lot of time together. I think our families saw our connection. Then, I made the choice at 12 when I had my Bat Mitzvah, a rightful coming of age in the Jewish religion, to not partake in everything my parents did. Oddly enough, Noah did much the same when he became a Bar Mitzvah at 13. I'd like to say that I did it because of him, but I can't. I think that really encouraged them to push us together because not much later were we informed that when we became older we'd be married to each other. At first I thought it was a joke. I think we both did. As time went on it became a little more real that our families were actually planning on us marrying.

Normally a wedding wouldn't necessarily take place at such a young age, but like I said earlier today, Nana Connie hasn't been so well."

I came back down with the pizza she'd made at just the perfect moment so we all excitedly jumped in to eat,

"Okay," Santana said, "But then, what you guys do if you're not as religious?"

I took the lead on that one,

"Well, Rae and I are waiting until we're married to kiss and as she likes to call it, 'Make love.' Normally people don't touch at all, but we do. We keep the Sabbath and kosher-"

"Oh, like meat and milk!" Sam said, and I nodded,

"Exactly. No mixing meat and milk, no shellfish or other fish without fins and scales. No pork. The meat, well, the animal, needs to be prepared a certain way. Stuff like that. What else… we go to pray a lot. I don't do the traditional three times a day.. I really should, but we do at least once a day. All the holidays. We, Rach and I, we're traditional. We believe in Hashem, G-d, and we try to live a respectable life."

I figured that explained a little at least,

"I know it's still kind of confusing, but we'll try to make it less."

Looking at the clock Rachel's eyes widened, it was already almost eight! I helped her up, "Phones are off and put away, lights we need on are on. Your mother set up the food for the big meal tonight." She looked so relieved that it made everything I'd prepared worth it.

"Thank you, No'. You're amazing." I kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

A lot of the others followed in interest watching as Rachel went and lit the one candle, waving her hands three times before saying the pray. A couple moments later she pulled back her hands and smiled at her mother who just did the same thing,

"Gut Shabbos (Good Shabbat) Mommy"

"Gut Shabbos, Bubah" They hugged and Rachel's father came in and she went and hugged him, "Gut Shabbos Tateh (Daddy)."

"Gut Shabbos, Rochele"

I smiled at the family I was becoming part of and said, "Gut Shabbos" With happiness.

Everyone looked very intrigued at the family and I couldn't blame them. It was a sight, but a sight of the best kind. They seemed to accept it and I couldn't have asked for a better outcome for Rach and I than that.

I couldn't wait for the community to learn of our engagement tonight, it would lead to a lot of celebration, no doubt.

 _AN: Up next, the announcement and Nana Connie! Stay tuned, and please, let me know your thoughts._

 _*Milchig (milk-eg): Yiddish for dairy/milk products_

 _*licht benching: Yiddish for candle lighting_

 _*Shul: Yiddish for a Temple or house of prayer_

 _*zeidy: Yiddish for Grandfather_

 _*leviya: funeral_

 _*Lubavitcher: Chabad Lubavitch- a highly orthodox sect of Judaism (described it their attire)_

 _*Minyan: 10 or more men that are needed for prayer_

 _*Shabbat: Re- ch 1._

 _*Kippah: skull cap worn by Jewish men_

 _*Tzitzit: fringes that Jewish men wear under their clothes but can be let out to show at the waist_

 _*Tznius: Jewish modesty elbows, collarbones, and knees are covered_

 _*Dos is mishegas: This is crazy_


	4. Chapter 4

' _Lchaim!'_

 _Property rights to Glee and Ryan Murphy_

No ones POV

After the candles were lit, the couple continued to talk with their friends a little longer, but then the time came when Mr. Berry walked into the room and smiled at his daughter, her fiance, and their friends,

"Rochele, it's time. We need to start walking to shul, *davening will start shortly." He spoke kindly before stepping out to allow the teens to say their goodbyes.

"Dudes, we need to hang sometime, okay? Just the men." Puck told Finn, Mike, and Sam. All the guys agreed and gave each other hugs, manly hugs as Puck called them (badasses can hug, okay?).

On the other side of the room the same thing happened with the girls and Kurt, "I know we haven't all be close, but I would love it if we could spend some time together….and you can give me a makeover." Rachel said the last bit softly but it caused a round of squeals,

"Thank you! Finally!"

"Halleluja!"

"This is going to be amazing!"

Were some of the comments heard and Rachel just laughed.

After hugging them all and waving goodbye as they left, she went over to Noah and took his hand,

"Ready?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile and he nodded.

Quickly Puck grabbed his hat and put it on and the two stood at the door waiting and Rachel called out for her parents, "Mommy, Tateh, bist ir kumen [are you coming]?"

"Yes, yes, you guys can start walking so you can meet Esther, Connie, and Raizy there. We won't be far behind. Your father just wants to finish this weeks *parsha." Panina said as she came in, giving her daughter a hug and watching the two go off to the shul.

People might think she's some crazy religious woman forcing her views on her daughter, but then she sees the couple walking happily down the street laughing together, and she can't find it in herself to be the bad guy. Rachel was happy, she wasn't pushing but neither was Rachel.

Puck and Rachel walked hand in hand the three blocks to the small building that hosted Lima's Chabad House. When they arrived they saw the three Puckerman women waiting and she released Noah's hand, running to give them each a hug,

"Gut shabbos, how are you all? Raizy, you look beautiful."

Rachel smiled and ran a hand over the young girls curls pulling her in for another hug. She adored her future sister in law and loved that they had a special relationship.

Puck looked on to the four ladies in his life and smiled, going to hug Nana connie who whispered,

"You better continue to treat her well." The older woman said in her thick Russian accent

Puck just nodded and kissed her head,

"*B'ezrat Hashem, Nana. I plan on keeping that smile on her face forever." He said with determination.

Rachel talked animatedly with the two younger Puckerman women as Puck stood there with Nana Connie watching the small star with intrigue,

"She's a good one, that Rochel. I'm proud of you both, you make me the happiest bube ever." The matriarch said, leaning up and patting her grandson's stubbled cheek.

Soon after the socializing, the women went onto the female side of their shul. While praying, the men are on one side of a partition called a mechitza, and the women are on the other. - Rachel waved to Puck and went with her future in-laws, the all grabbed a *siddur and sat down.

Throughout the *davening it was quiet and Rachel put all of hopes and dreams into her prayers.

The Rabbi then stood up to speak. Granted, neither Rachel or Puck were giving their best attention, they did try and focus on what he was saying about this week's parsha. What did peak their interest is when they Rabbi stated that he had a special announcement,

"It is with a great honor and pleasure to inform you all that Noah Puckerman, son of Esther, will be married to Rachel Berry, daughter of Reb Yehudah (Judah) and Panina Berry. We would like to wish them a Mazal Tov and send them prayers that they may build a *binyan adei ad!"

"MAZAL TOV!" was sounded throughout the shul and the women rushed up to Rachel and the men rushed over to Puck, wishing them luck and blessings in their marriage.

"There will be a special *kiddush hosted by the family downstairs. We would be honored if all would join." The Rabbi announced once more before stepping down and leading the way outside and down to the building's dining room.

When everyone sat down, Puck was given the honor of making kiddush for everyone. If you were to ask him, he'd say he was scared shitless, Rachel on the other hand could not have been more proud.

After the blessings and the passing out of the small cups of wine so everyone could have it, everyone went to do the traditional handwashing before making the blessing of 'Hamotzie' over the wonderful Challah, which Esther happened to have made. (Puck got that honor too.)

The couple sat next to each other and Rachel couldn't help but smile up at her Noah, "You did amazing, I hope you know. I am so impressed by you, not just now, but seriously all the time."

Puck chuckled and waved it off, "Babe, it's nothin'. I've been doing if for Ma, Nana, and Raiz since I was thirteen. S'no biggie."

"And you're very humble, no wonder I've fallen into you good looking trap." Rachel teased him.

They continued to talk about nothing and anything until someone cleared their throat, it was Rachel's father;

"I would like to make a *l'chaim, to my daughter and future son in law. May you be blessed with a beautiful home based on the foundation of Torah and mitzvos, may you be blessed to have children who bring you as much pride as you both have brought me, but above all, may you be blessed to continue to look at each other the same way you do now, for the rest of your lives. L'chaim! "

Rachel blew her father a kiss and clapped along as all the men started singing.

Looking over at Puck, watching him sing along and clap his hands, Rachel knew she was in love. She hadn't told him yet, she was scared he possibly didn't feel the same way...yet, at least

Little did she know, from the corner of his eye, Puck was looking over thinking the same exact thing about her.

 _AN: Sorry it's so short! I hope this gave a good taste of a shabbos without being too much. Any questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!_

 _Thank you to RileyAngel for all your help and advice_

 _Thank you_ _A_ _riesZombieReBornBalorPrincess_ _for your sweet comments!_

 _*Davening- Praying (or to daven (pray))_

 _*Mommy Tateh,_ _bist ir kumen - Mommy, Daddy, are you coming?_

 _*Parsha- a weekly portion of the Torah_

 _*B'ezrat Hashem- With G-d's help_

 _*Siddur- Prayer book_

 _*Binyan Adei Ad- An everlasting edifice_

 _*Kiddush- prayer said over wine when making a meal and doing the ritual washing_

 _*L'chaim- To life!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: YAY! Thank you all for your encouraging words. The inner Shaliach in me is so happy that you're all taking something from the Judaism in this._

 _There will be photos in reference to the makeover along with translations._

 _On with the chapter_

Rachel's POV

"No, no way, no how." I shake my head and look at Kurt and Mercedes before looking at Quinn, Santana. Brittany, and Tina, "Guys, no."

My heart is racing a little, I can't believe they want me to do this,

"C'mon Rach, it's just hair. It's going to be cute, besides aren't you doing that thing like your mom does once you're married anyways?" Mercedes asked me and I nodded, looking down at my lap,

"Yeah, I'll be covering my hair. But still, for these next couple months I want it to look good- not that it's not a great idea, Britts." I smile at the blonde who'd proposed the idea to have my hair cut short and for me to wear it naturally. No more straightening, blow drying, curling, what have you. I could be free from that.

I'd worked so hard to grow my hair that cutting it seemed scary, but then Kurt showed me a photo,

"Honey, I can guarantee that if you get this haircut, you'll feel happier and you'll save so much time. Not to mention, Mr. Puckerman will have a very hard time keeping his hands off of his missus" the boy winked and I sighed,

"Fine. Do it. If I hate it, you're so paying."

A half hour and twelve inches later I appeared with my new doo, it didn't feel as short as I thought it would, and I actually really liked it. I felt more mature. More prepared to be Noah's wife.

"Wow, Berry, lookin' good." Santana winked and I laughed,

"Well thank you. Now, what's next?" I asked looking around to see who had planned what.

It was about two weeks after we'd announced our engagement to the Glee clubbers and everything seemed to have smoothed itself out fairly well. I couldn't really complain with the fact that sometimes people still looked at as confused, or that maybe we acted a tad more lovey dovey than we needed to; sue us, we were happy!

My parents had told me that I needed to go shopping because,

"A good *tzniusdika maidelach needs clothes to match, especially for her *chasuna and week of *Sheva Brachos."

I grumble a little thinking about the whole conversation before coming back to reality and looking at my friends. Tina spoke,

Standing up the small Asian girl smiled, "Now, to makeup!"

I smiled and linked my arm with hers, calling to the others, "Come on, makeup time!" I said feeding off of her excitement.

We all went to Macy's with all the makeup counters and we ended up going to the one with the simplest concept to teach me how to best do my everyday makeup.

The woman sat me down and we went over it step by step. Thank G-d my skin was good, I just needed a little powder for foundation along with some blush, mascara, light lip gloss, and a neutral color eyeshadow palette.

Before I could even get up or thank the woman, Kurt and Quinn came running back with an outfit that was completely my style. Would my parents like it? More than likely not, but it was better than nothing. I was shoved into the nearest dressing room and I knew I wouldn't be let out until I tried it on.

The ensemble was a dress that hit right above the knee and had autumn inspired colors; brown, green, and blue, with a brown rope belt. It was cute and really really accentuated my best features. I paired it with some brown oxfords and stepped out of the dressing and turned the corner to see my friends

"Woah, Rachie…"

"Shit, Puckerman is going to cream himself."

"So stunning"

"My work here is done."

"Genius."

"Pucklebabies, here we come!"

I laugh and blush, shaking my head, "Thanks you guys. Maybe now we can find a ton more like this?"

Kurt and Quinn jumped up, looked at each other and nodded, "We're on it." They said in unison before running off to find some similar stuff while the rest of the girls and I purchased the dress and makeup before went to look for some more formal dresses.

About three hour and five bags later I came home with an updated and modest look, that I hoped received the response I thought it would. Granted, the largest change was my hair. I was still Rachel, just an updated and more confident version that was ready to marry Noah.

When I returned back to my house, I thanked everyone and told them I'd see them the following day at school. What I wasn't expecting was to find Noah's car parked in front of my house along with a few others. I just furrowed my brow and went into the house,

.

"Hello?" I called out hearing some mumbles

"Downstairs babe. Got a game goin'." Noah yelled and I smiled.

Of course, the key was for emergencies, but he used it to get in to have a COD marathon with the guys.

I went upstairs and put the bags in my room before going to the kitchen and getting the boys together a snack. Just some chips and guac and soda pop, but I knew that Noah would appreciate it.

Going to the basement I came in behind the group and set it down, Noah was busy in his game so he just waved and muttered,

"Thanks ba-" before he looked up to acknowledged me. And the reaction itself was priceless. He swallowed hard and sat down his controller, "Wow...baby…"

I looked down and blushed, tucking some hair behind my ear,

"Y-you..you like it?" my voice was meek, not showing the confidence I had been feeling so strongly prior.

Noah reached out and tipped up my chin, making me look up into his hazel eyes, "Rachel, I don't tell you this nearly enough, but you are beautiful. So fucking beautiful. baby. I am just the lucky son of a bitch who gets to marry you. G-d truly blessed me with that one." he chuckled before pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

"Thank you." I mutter softly, "Thank you for making me feel so cared for."

I sighed happily and closed my eyes, listening to the beat of Noah's heart. I could stay like this forever.

It actually felt like I was in Noah's arms for hours, but it was only in reality like a minuet before Finn cleared his throat and shook the two of us out of our little world,

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but Puck, dude… are we still annihilating some asses on this game or are we done? "

Noah looks down and me and I nod, kissing his cheek, "Go have fun. I'm going to watch a movie upstairs. If you guys need something, just let me know." I went back upstairs and turned the movie, escaping into my own little world and not even thinking about what adventures the next day would bring.

 _AN: How Rachel Got Her Groove Back ;) Sorry for the mini filler, but I loved the idea of her finding confidence and building friendships._

 _*Tzniusdika Maidelach: Modest lady/woman/girl_

 _*Chasuna: Wedding_

 _*Sheva Brachos: The seven blessings recited at the wedding and then are said during a formal meal the following seven days after the wedding._

 _Dress:_ _. ?1439930992_

 _Hair:_ _images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTLpj2pk4pOl1K6pR0WNMOMSklhUB9WXEX9oDBIIQTVItGFUQZaDw_

 _Makeup:_

 _images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQUV0K_J4pv9d-a3NWcol57kVec8FvL-r-Ytjb3V9OTq85-5M4ldQ_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Sexy As Sin''_

 _Property of Glee and Ryan Murphy_

Puck's POV

Seriously, women take so fucking long to get ready. It's been 15 minutes now since I showed up and called Rach to tell her I was here. She was all, "Oooh, Noah my handsome stud of a future husband, I'll be there in just a second so you can whisk me away to Vegas so we can get married and do unmentionable things that make me blush." Okay, maybe I adlibbed that a teeny bit. She did say though that she'd be ready to go to school in a second.

I honk my horn and lean out the window, "Rach, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" I lay on the horn once more, but then I see my gorgeous fiance appear and then suddenly being late to school isn't our biggest issue.

"Holy Shit." I mutter, my voice going down three octaves as I let my eyes go over her once again.

To some, she probably didn't look too different. To me? Well, to me, Rachel looked like a model. For some reason, whatever she did differently today was making my heart skip a beat and my blood rush to Puck JR.

Shifting in my seat, I smirked at my girl, "Well no wonder it took you so long. Can't say I'm hating the end product." I chuckle and lean over, kissing Rachel's cheek and she blushed.

"Good morning to you too, Noah. Thank you, I must say, I feel good. I really love this dress and how these shoes go with it."

I took a moment and let her outfit sink in; close fitted black dress that covered her nicely, maroon tights, and little boot thingys, boobies? No, no, booties. There we go. I snicker to myself before seeing Rachel's judging look,

"What? Can't a guy analyze how hot his woman is?" I cock my eyebrow and she shrugs.

Puck: 1, Wifey: 110 [But I at least got this one.]

When Rach and I get to school I look over at her and try to see what she's thinking. Quite frankly, I've never had that ability to literally know what people are thinking, unlike her. She's got that telepathy thing down. Whatever, I just take her hand and make her look at me.

Taking a breath, I ask her, "Are we still doing this? You know I'll wait as long as you want to, but I'm also ready to show you off. It's whatever you want, baby."

She nods and I can tell she's thinking it through, every last detail,

"Let's do it." -wait what? I must admit, I wasn't expecting that, but I'm really happy that it's what she decided on.

With a nod and a smile I hop out of the truck and go around to open her door. I help her down and then we walked hand in hand towards the school.

Gossip mill, activated.

I walked Rach to her first class, kissing her forehead before heading off to mine. AP Spanish, thank you very much. Badass and Brilliant.

I took my seat and checked my phone, responding to the Emjoi war happening between me and Rach, and that's when it happened.

"So, Puckerman, I hear you and Berry are a thing now? Dude, seriously? Lowered standards much?" Trey from the baseball team shook his head and slapping me on the back, "I mean seriously, out of all the pussy, you want to tap that? I mean I get it, she's a tight little number, I wonder what else is ti-"

And I decked him. Whoops? No. There's no fucking 'whoops' to it. It actually takes everything in my body to not punch him again.

Crossing my arms, I lean down to whisper into his ear, "Say one more word. I dare you."

Smart move on his part was that he didn't say another word.

I sat back down and let Mr. Shue deal with Trey, who's black eye and bleeding nose were coming along nicely. Yep, the Puckerone still has it.

I run a hand through my 'hawk and get back to class, cause I have to ace this shit if I'm leaving this dump with Rae.

When lunch came around I went to meet Rachel at her locker; as I was walking it felt as if I was doing a walk of shame or something. Fuck that noise! I could kick each of their asses, but had filled my Rachel assigned quota for the day. So, I settled for glaring at every last one of them.

I saw Rachel and frowned. She'd changed into one of my old Football training shirt, an old skirt that I remember my mom lending her, and flip flops,

"Baby, what the hell happened?"

It's not as if she didn't look good, but I knew this get up, I'd seen it before….

It was her slushy outfit, oh no. There was going to be some answering done now. I don't care, no one hurts anyone I love and gets away with it,

-Love? I don't love Rachel. I mean, I kinda...oh, who am I kidding. I'm head over ass in love with that hot bag of Jewish crazy.

Rachel looked up at me with these sad eyes and I decided whoever did this stood no chance, "You see, I was walking from Calculus to Chem," She started before looking back down to her feet, "And then Sophia, y-you know, that Cheerio? She came up and told me that I needed to be reminded of where I held in this school. That one red slushie, which you know I hate that flavor, turned into two more. One from Mia and another from Lane."

It looked like she was about to cry, and I could see she still had goosebumps all over so I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head,

"I'm going to make it okay, baby. I promise. Now, c'mon. Let me get you my hoodie."

We walked to my locker and I got her my hoodie, even against her protests. I knew she'd feel so much better with it on. Plus, I couldn't let her get sick. That shit was all sorts of wrong.

Fortunately, Rachel seemed a lot better when she put it on and we went out to the courtyard for lunch.

I knew I couldn't take care of the girls the way I wanted to. I'd never hit a woman, nor would I think about such a thing, so I did the next best thing and texted Santana who could,

' _Yo Satan, B got slushied. Sophie + Suqad. U know what to do. -P'_

' _Those bitches. I'm on it. -Snix'_

I smiled and pulled Rachel close to me. That's what she need, to know that no matter how little she was made to feel, she was bigger than everyone in this damn town.

"We're going to make it out of here, you and me. We're going to go to New York and we're going to rule it. You and me, kid. Taking on the world." I kissed the tip of her nose and it made me feel good to know I caused the smile currently on her face.

The rest of the day went by and I was pleased to find out that Santana had taken care of those nasty Cheerio's and they'd become Cheeri- No's instead. They were off the team and had a hefty price to pay to the order of the razor blades in Santana's hair.

Fortunately, Rachel seemed okay, but I knew the smile that kept being flashed wasn't her's. She was an actress and a good one at that.

So being the stud and amazing fiance I am, I took initiative in Glee and serenaded my woman.

Mr. Shue came in and after going through the meaning of a 'Ballad' once more, he asked if anyone had anything and I raised my hand,

"The floor's all yours, Puck."

I nodded and grabbed my guitar before telling Brad the song and taking a seat on the stool in the middle of the room,

"This is for my sexy as hell, beautiful as sin, as perfect as an angel fiance." I sent her a wink, loving her blush and I cleared my throat,

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down

I want to come too

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

No one understands me quite like you do

Through all of the shadowy corners of me

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine

Now I'm shining too

Because oh because

I've fallen quite hard over you

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know

If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop

I love so much

All of the while, I never knew

All of the while, all of the while,

it was you

I put down my guitar and walk over to her, cupping her cheek and wiping the tear running down her cheek,

"I think that I might be falling pretty hard for you, wife."

I kiss her forehead and we revel in each others embrace.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I hardly hear the muffled, "I think I'm falling for you too." From the small girl in my arms.

 _AN: I am such a drama snob, I tried to make stuff realistic. I don't know. I just hate when people overdo it, so I tried not to._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Song is Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg_


	7. Chapter 7

'We All Need Someone'

 _Property of Glee and Ryan Murphy_

 _Anon about the hair covering: I'm trying to work with that and around it all at the same time, so we'll try and see where this takes us. Quite frankly, she may change her dreams, she may work it a different angle. Hang in there with me._

No POV

After 'D-Day', as they've affectionately named it, Rachel and Puck moved on with their lives. Santana had made an example out of Sophia and her crew which scared people into knowing to never mess with Santana, Rachel, or Puck.

Life came to a pretty easy place and two weeks later Rachel was sitting at Puck's house working on a project with him. They were seated on the floor and she was sitting between his legs, resting back against him as her computer rested on her knees and together they were researching the 'Game Theory'. Raizy was laying behind them, on the couch, watching a movie.

"This is truly fascinating Noah, I mean look at it!" Rachel told him excitedly, to which Puck rolled his eyes and smiled,

" Eh, s'okay. I still think we should have done the evolutionary theory." he mumbled while kissing the top of her head.

Somehow that lead to Rachel going into a long winded speech on the two which somehow turned scientific (she always manages to get arguments like that into science, he has no idea how.)

Holding her close, Puck whispered in her ear, "You're pretty damn cute when you think so hard, my little scientist."

Rachel blushed and shook her head, going back to research the theory more as Puck tried to distract her with kisses, offers of food, and a movie of her choice,

"Must you insist to distract me? If you helped me a little more...hint, we'd be done even sooner." She squeezed his knee and he kissed her cheek before they got back into it, this time Puck helping a bit more.

Feeling so pleased, Rachel turned her head and looked up at him, "Thank you, baby. I'm really proud of how this turned out. I think Mrs. Thompson will really be proud, don't you? This was such a neat project!" She rambled on.

If Puck was being honest, he'd never seen Rachel as excited over something other than Broadway, but science seemed to elicit that same response.

He didn't have much time to think about it before Raizy popped their little bubble when her movie finished,

"Rachie, Noah, can I ask you something?" Her green eyes looked huge with concern and the couple nodded,

"Of course, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rachel asked her with so much care and love that ice caps could have melted. The young woman opened her arms for the girl and she climbed into them.

Raizy sat with Rachel and played with her skirt, looking down and mumbling, "Am I gonna have to get married like you guys? 'Cause the only boy my age is Avi Ben Israel." She said with deep concern and shuddered.

Neither one of them could blame her, they'd probably feel the same way if they were in that position, so Puck let Rachel speak, knowing that she could work with this way better,

"Raiz, honey, no. You have no obligation to marry Avi, and we'd never make you. Noah and I are getting together because not only was it a match, but we want to. This isn't something you're forced to do, baby girl." Rachel held her close and Puck wrapped his arms around the two girls before speaking up,

"Plus, that Ben Israel kid isn't able to handle all the Puckerman badassery."

that made them all laugh before Raizy asked one more question,

"I know Jewish weddings don't normally have flower girls, but can I be a flower girl?"

"Of course." Puck and Rachel responded at the same time.

Once Raizy was happy they all cuddled on the couch and watched another movie, happy to be able to do this together.

P

The following day at school, Rachel made her way up to Quinn with a panicked look on her face,

"Rach, what's wrong?" the blonde asked, looking the petite girl over.

Shaking her head, Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "There's so much to do, and we've already wasted half a month. Half of a month, Quinn!"

She chewed her lip and looked up at the blonde, "What do we do?"

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug, "What are we going to do? We're going to make everything happen in the easiest way. I can get you an appointment at a dress shop, we can go to Cleveland. If we make it a weekend up there, we can have almost everything done. All we need is the budget."

That didn't help poor Rachel who was freaking out about it all, especially since now she was _really_ thinking about the future and reality and magnitude of it all,

"Oh dear G-d." the small girl said and took a deep breath, her deep breath turning into rapid breathing, like hyperventilating.

Rachel's face turned pink and she asked desperately, "N-need...n-need Noah." This didn't happen often, but when it did, only Noah could help calm her down.

Like the time before her her Bat Mitzvah when she needed to give a speech and this same happened, it was a complete disaster. Puck was able to talk to her and calm her down, bring her back to Earth.

The time Rachel's dog Leo passed away, this happened. Puck brought her ice cream and watched her favorite movie until she regained composure.

Quinn knew something was wrong with her friend so when she asked for 'Noah' she saw the nearest person and told them to go get him,

"Hey, Karofsky, go get Puckerman. Now! Tell him that Rachel needs him."

David Karofsky had grown into a better man than he had been, so when he saw the former Cheerio holding the little diva he felt a tinge of concern. When aforementioned Cheerio told him to go find Puck, he nodded and ran to where he knew the guy was.

Upstairs in the gym Coach Beiste was running her Physical Education class and Puck was part of it. He didn't notice Karofsky come in but he did notice when Coach yelled at him,

"Puckerman, get your ass over here now!"

Stopping what he was doing he ran over, wiping the sweat off of his brow, "Yeah Coach?"

"Puckerman, Karofsky wants to tell you something." She walked away leaving the two guys to talk and David started in,

"Rachel is down in the East hallway doing this weird breathing thing and freaking out. Quinn sent me up here to get you bec-" Puck smacked him on in thanks on the back before running off to get to his girl.

Puck showed up to the girls, sweat and all, catching his breath when he finally got there,

"Good, you're here." Quinn said with relief before moving and allowing Puck to take over with Rachel.

He wrapped his arms around Rachel and started to hum 'Sweet Caroline' and rub her back, "Baby, baby I'm right here. It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay." He kissed her head before pulling her down to sit on the floor and rock her.

"I-it's so much. I- I don't...we...h-how… " Rachel said with her body shaking. Puck furrowed his brow and looked up at Quinn,

"What happened?"

Quinn sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear, "We were talking about the wedding and she got this long off look and started panicking." The small blonde shrugged and shook her head, "I have no idea what about it triggered this, but I hope you can call her down. I should got back to class." Quinn said, giving Rachel a little rub on the back before running off.

Kissing her cheek, Puck made Rachel look at him, "What's scaring you the most? But first, I need you to take a deep calming breath, okay? Do it for me. Please, baby?"

Rachel nodded and Puck was proud when she managed to do that and she seemed to calm a little.

"Good girl, that's exactly right." He smiled and continued rocking before Rachel spoke up,

"I don't know what the future hold, Noah. I-it scares me…" It was kind of true in a lot of ways. They were getting married sooner than planned. They both needed to go off to college, they needed to plan a wedding, and they needed to expect the unexpected (be it children, Nana Connie, or money.)

Puck could see why she was stressed, in fact, if he thought about it too much then it would stress him out. So, he did what he does best and kept cooing her and calming her down.

"We're going to talk and work this all out. No stone will be left unturned and I promise you'll be completely placated by the decisions we come to."

Rachel nodded and rested her head on Noah's chest. "Thank you..t-thank you so much, No'. You always seem to know how to calm me." She closed her eyes and they just sat there as the bell rang and people started rushing by, letting the couple they'd dubbed as 'Puckleberry' have their own moment.

They lived in their own world and there was no regrets about that. Puck was Rachel's rock, and he loved that he could be that for her.

 _AN: Awh Puckleberry love._

 _Let me know if there's something you'd like to see._


	8. Chapter 8

Just Say 'Yes'

Property of Ryan Murphy and Glee

Rachel's POV

Too poofy, too revealing, too much, not enough… "This is much too frustrating!" I huff and walk out of the dressing room in a big cupcake style dress, it didn't cover what I wanted it too, and it fit in all the worst places.

"Oh, Rach! It's gorgeous!" Santana swooned and Kurt nodded in agreement, but I couldn't help but just sigh and look into the mirror.

It was a simple dress, but I don't feel it, I don't want to marry Noah Puckerman in this dress, it was a lovely dress but it's not mine.

"I don't think so. It's very elegant, but it's not me. Next?" The two of them nodded and I gave a grateful smile as I retreated to the changing room and the attendant helped me out of one dress and into the next one.

This next dress brought tears to my eyes. It was an A line moderate ball gown dress. It had long sleeves that had buttons, as did the back, and the waist was tied close with a bow.

"It's beautiful…" I whisper as she puts my hair into a low bun with a clip and puts on the lace trimmed veil. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out and showed it to Kurt, Santana, and now Mercedes and Quinn had showed up too.

Looking at them shyly, I blushed as they all looked spellbound,

"Rach…" Quinn sighed adoringly

"You look stunning." Kurt awed

"Completely beautiful. This will bring tears to Puck's eyes." Santana commented

"I couldn't have thought of something better, myself." Mercedes went up and fixed my necklace.

I wipe my eyes and smile, "I know..i-it's perfect. S-so perfect. I can't wait to come back and show it to Mom, Esther, Nana Connie, and Raizy."

I take a couple photos before going back into the room and getting assisted in changing out of it. The attendant wrote down my name and put it with the dress, promising to hold it for me for another week until I could come back with my mother and in laws.

That night I got home, well.. over to Noah's house, he was cooking some dinner. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder,

"Hey handsome." I said loudly to get past the music.

He chuckled and took a little remote and turned the music down, turning and kissing my cheek,

"Hey baby. Did you have a good day?"

I nodded excitedly and smiled, "It was amazing, No'! I found the dress. It's so perfect, it will go so beautifully with *bubbe's veil. I can't wait. I'm just so excited."

The idea of getting married had finally settled with me. There were still a lot of stressful things and stuff that needed to be worked out, but it didn't seem quite so scary any more. Especially with Noah by my side. The future would need to be something that's taken in stride. we're oily 18, we've got a lot ahead of us.

"I can't wait to see you in it.. Walking to the *bedeken and seeing you after that whole week...it's gonna be so worth it." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close, we just looked adoringly at each other.

The next day we walked into school together and didn't hesitate to hold each other's hands and walked towards our classes, chatting about stuff in Yiddish and loving how everyone looked at us as if we were insane.

"You know, I want to take you on a date." He said with a matter of fact tone, and I raised my eyebrow with a smile,

"Tell me when and where, and I will be there. You know how I love when we can spend the time together, just the two of us."

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek before going into my classroom and paying attention to the lecture, well, partial attention.

I actually was writing up a list of pros and cons on becoming a nurse as I listened to my teacher talk about the human anatomy; very few people knew aside from Noah, that next to music and theater, science was my favorite. I loved everything that came with it, and part of me had always wanted to adventure into that realm.

It was something to consider, because being on Broadway seemed a little further away and a little less desirable at this point. - Kissing someone who wasn't my husband, wearing things not as modest as I would want them, singing and dancing in front of me (which really hadn't been an issue up until this point, but now I'm going to be someone's wife. Maybe following those *halachos wouldn't be such a bad thing.)

I sigh and pop up as the bell rings, rushing out of class and meeting Noah, greeting him with a large smile.

"Can we go on the date tonight?" I ask him with a shy smile and bite my bottom lip, knowing I've got him when he chuckles and wraps an arm around me with a nod,

"You got it babe."

That night I put on a jean skirt and one of Noah's old jerseys (his request) and he came to pick me up, taking me an unannounced location. I was very excited about the idea of being able to talk with him and tell him all the things I'd figured out. That excitement quadrupled when we showed up to an outdoor movie and I saw they were showing 'CASABLANCA'.

"Oh my goodness, really?!" I turned and asked him with a huge smile covering my face,

Noah just kissed my cheek and pulled me into him, whispering into my ear, "Enjoy it, princess."

Enjoy it, I did.

We watched the movie before deciding to drive an hour or so out of Lima towards Dayton to go to a Kosher restaurant.

"How come we've never been here before?" I asked while taking a bite of my vegan lasagna a and smiled as Noah took a huge bite of his pasta and shrugged,

"Dunno, but it was so worth the drive."

I agree and we continued eating our supper.

It was actually about a half hour into the meal that I cleared my throat and spoke timidly,

"No', can I ask you something? "

Looking up with question, he nodded, "What's up, babe?"

"Well..." I take a deep breath and mutter, "I think think I want to become a...a.. nurse..."

It's not as if there was any reason for me to be nervous about telling this to Noah. We both would support each other, but I didn't want him to think I was forfeiting my dreams for him.

"A nurse? Like Ma? I mean I guess that's pretty cool. Is that what you want?"

I give a little nod and tuck some hair behind my ear, "I think so? I mean, I've always enjoyed science, plus being able to help people is an amazing gift. I really think this is something I want to pursue."

"If it makes you happy, than go for. I'll be here in the sidelines rooting for you the whole way." He gave me this smile and swear my hertz turned to mush and in swooned.

I love that he cares so much. I smile and lean over to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, baby. You have no idea. I really want to see where this passion takes me."

With that, my future seemed a little clearer. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, soon to be Puckerman, am going to become a nurse and make everyone proud.

That night, after Noah took me home, all I could do was look at the photos of myself in the wedding dress, photos of Noah and I as kids, and know that it's all going to be good.

AN. YAY! I'M BACK! I had this planned but I'm not sure if it flowed how I imagined.

Anyways, suggestions are open. And Shana Tova to all my Jews. Hang in there all, it's Tishrei so it's a month of holidays and taking me and while.

*Bedeken: traditional ceremony where the groom sees that this is in fact his bride and puts the veil (often a cloth, not see through style) before wedding.

Bubbe: Grandmother

*Halachos: Jewish, Torah law


	9. Chapter 9

Property of Glee and Ryan Murphy

Puck's POV

Chuckling as I walk out of the kitchen as Rachel shoos me away; she's working with Ma on the kreplauch* for one of the meals before we start fast on Yom Kippur*.

"That's not playing fair, Rach. "

"Of course it is!" She calls back, "You'll get them soon enough."

I hear her melodic laughter from the living room and collapse on the couch next to Nana Connie,

"Noah, my eynikl, I want to talk to you." She says with such seriousness that I actually sit up and straighten my posture, looking at Nana as if she had the world's power in her words.

Nana laughed and shook her head, "Calm down, bubale. I just wanted to talk to you about what your plan is. You and Rochela are set to get married now in two months but I haven't seen you once look at your finances, I haven't heard you and my beautiful future granddaughter in-law talk at all about you living plans or schooling post chassona*. I'm not trying to be the bearer of bad news, but you're a man now and you're going to have a wife to take care of."

Man, Nana knows how to lay it on thick. I wish I knew exactly how to respond. The truth is that I had thought about it all; Rach and I had briefly spoken about money and the future, but it wasn't to the extent that I'm sure her parents or Nana and Ma would want it to be.

Taking a deep breath, I scratched at my stubble and sighed,

"Rach wants to be a nurse like Ma. I... well I just don't want to be a fuck up like my sperm donor of a father. I have no idea what I want to do. I want to make money, I want to make you guys proud. But what the hel- heck, am I good at?!" I sigh in frustration and close my eyes. That's been the biggest struggle; I love learning, but I hate school. I'm pretty smart, but I never applied myself. It's all coming back to haunt me now.

Nana wraps a slender arm around my shoulders and I just pout as if I were 8, not 18. "My boy, listen to me. You're nothing like your father. You're a good young man who is determined. You've proven yourself time and time again, and I believe in you with all of my heart. As do so many people."

Little did Nana and I know that standing at the entrance to the living room Rachel and she'd heard everything when I started talking.

"I know I do. " She said softly and walked in, coming over and sitting next to me. She kissed my shoulder and whispered, "You can do anything you set your mind to, No'. I'll be behind you with whatever you want to do."

"See, look at that, " Nana smiled, "Someone to always be on your team no matter what."

I kiss Rachel's cheek and smile with a slight blush before shifting and wrapping my arm around my girl,

"Nu, so, " Nana Connie claps her hands and looks at us, "Now that I've got you both here, I want to speak to you about where you'll live. Do you have any ideas...Rochela?"

I look at Rach and she looks at me, we both silently communicate and it's pretty much a no. We've got nothing with that.

"No, Nan. Nothing thus far." Rachel shrugged and we intertwined our fingers.

Nana hums and smooths her skirt, "Just as I'd thought. So, I'd like to propose something then. Up in Cincinnati, your Zaidy, may his memory be blessed, and I had a house. Since I've gotten older I've succumbed to living here, so that house remains vacant..."

Rachel and I could see what she was getting at and I could feel her little hand tighten in mine in excitement,

"... it's nothing special. It's bare bones, but it's paid off. It's yours if you'd like. There are rules and conditions to introduce until you're older, but once you get married it's yours ." Nana searched our faces and Rachel couldn't contain herself. She lept forward and gave Nana a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I could hear mutter in Yiddish and I smiled; house hunting, check!

Rachel bounced back over and kissed my cheek, "I can't believe it Noah, we have a house! A house! "

I chuckle and kiss her forehead, "that we do, babe. Now, to figure out the rest."

Yom Kippur came and went, as did the holidays of Succos, Shemini Atzeres, and Simchas Torah. On one, we fast so G-d will forgive our sins and provide us with and good year. On the other, we thank Him for all He has done and for being good. The final holidays are ones of joy and starting at the beginning, Barasheis.

I contemplate the thought, 'in the beginning ' as Rachel and I sit together in my room brainstorming possibilities for our future.

"Architect?" She offers with a smile, I shrug and lay back,

"Policeman? " I shake my

"Fireman?" I grunt

"Doctor?" I roll my eyes

"Rabbi?" I snort a laugh and she smiles to.

I pull her down and we lay side by side, "Thanks for the ideas, Rae. They're good, I'm just not any of those though. Nothing is making me feel inspired."

Just then there was a knock at my door and Raizy walks in,

"No' will you help me with math?"

I sit up and and nod, patting the space between me and Rachel,

"What's up, squirt? How can I help?"

For the next hour I sat with Raizy and we did her math homework, the girl hated math and things like this always seemed to end in tears.

Not today!

She seemed to walk away from it with some actually understanding and my heart, in a very badass way, swelled with pride.

"Barasheis...that's it!"

I look at Rachel with a huge smile,

"Barasheis, babe!"

She raises an eyebrow and laughs, "I know the Parsha, Noah. What about it? "

I smile and start in on my thought, "In the Beginning, G-d created everything so man could live here on Earth. This is my beginning Rach, our beginning. It's time for me to create for man, too. I'm going to teach the next generation, I'm going to create intelligent, confident, and successful students. "

The smile on Rachel's face could have blinded the sun it was that bright.

Leaning forward she kissed my cheek and whispered,

"I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to have to thank Raizy for bringing her homework up here."

And in that moment, something really settled with me. I am going to be a teacher and Rachel is going to be a nurse, we are going to be married and live in a nice home in Cincinnati, we are to be a family, it is all going to be good. It's going to be better than good, it's going to be great!


End file.
